


Alasan Menguntit

by reva (revabhipraya)



Series: Ulang Tahun Caraka [3]
Category: Original Work, The Last Brechkovsky
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Drama, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 18:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18299693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/reva
Summary: Minerva (benar-benar perlu) bicara dengan Reva dan Izanami.





	Alasan Menguntit

**Author's Note:**

> Sebuah fiksi orisinal berupa spin-off dari [The Last Brechkovsky](https://www.wattpad.com/story/98544905-the-last-brechkovsky).

Ciwiciwi  
  
Минерва  
Jadi siapa yang punya ide untuk menguntitku pergi hari ini?  
Ini  
Mau kujawab jujur atau boong?  
Минерва  
Memangnya berpengaruh?  
安藤いざなみ  
IDEKU ｡ﾟ(ﾟ´Д｀ﾟ)ﾟ｡  
REVA-CHAN GATAU APA-APA KOK AKU YANG INISIATIF ｡ﾟ(ﾟ´Д｀ﾟ)ﾟ｡  
Iya ide Nami...  
Tapi aku juga ngeayo-ayoin sih jadi aku juga ada andilnya  
安藤いざなみ  
MAAF MINE-CHAN AKU CUMA KEPO ｡ﾟ(ﾟ´Д｀ﾟ)ﾟ｡  
HABIS MINE-CHAN NGILANG SIH KEMARIN KAN AKU JADI KEPO BENERAN PADAHAL MASIH MAU NANYA-NANYA (。･`з･)ﾉ  
Минерва  
Tetap saja itu tidak membuatmu punya hak untuk menguntitku, Izanami.  
安藤いざなみ  
Iya sih ｡ﾟ(ﾟ´Д｀ﾟ)ﾟ｡  
Maaf ya Mine-chan... ｡ﾟ(ﾟ´Д｀ﾟ)ﾟ｡  
Iya  
Aku juga minta maaf Ner  
Минерва  
Ya sudah tidak apa-apa.  
Aku tidak marah kok, hanya bertanya saja.  
Iya Nerrr  
Btw Raka tau gak Ner kalau Nami tadi nguntit kalian?  
安藤いざなみ  
Aduh (。･´д`･。)  
Semoga nggak tau (。･´д`･。)  
Минерва  
Tidak.  
Aku sadar karena aku hapal siluet Izanami.  
As expected of otak curang Minerva  
Udah kubilang bakal ketauan kan Nam  
安藤いざなみ  
IH PERCUMA DONG AKU NYAMAR (ﾉ;≡ω≡)ﾉ  
Sebel! (*｀Д´)ノ！！！  
Минерва  
Tidak percuma kok, kan Raka tidak tahu.  
Aku juga tahu karena aku ingat.  
Kamu memang kelihatan berbeda tadi.  
Tukeran otak yuk Ner  
安藤いざなみ  
AKU JUGA MAU TUKERAN OTAK SAMA MINE-CHAN (。･´д`･。)  
BIAR BISA HAPAL JADWAL RYO-KUN (。･´д`･。)  
MASIH AJA SI NAMI  
Минерва  
Berusahalah.  
Meski tidak punya daya ingat fotografis, aku yakin kamu pasti mengingat jadwal Ryo suatu saat nanti.  
安藤いざなみ  
Suatu saat nanti itu kapaaaan (。･´д`･。)  
Aku sedih (。･´д`･。)  
Eh kok jadi bahas aku!!!  
Haish  
Kebiasaan ya belok dari Miner ke Nami  
Kemarin juga begini  
Минерва  
Soalnya bahasanku kan sudah selesai.  
Jadi ya ganti topik saja.  
Hmmm gak deh ada yang belum kita bahas soal kamu  
Oiya tadi gimana pas Raka dikasih buku?  
Seneng gak dia?  
安藤いざなみ  
Pasti seneng yaaa ( *´艸)  
Минерва  
Biasa saja kok.  
Dia hanya bilang terima kasih.  
安藤いざなみ  
Itu sih pasti! (。･`з･)ﾉ  
Masa nggak bilang apa-apa lagi? (。･`з･)ﾉ  
Aku curiga Raka bilang "aku seneng dikasih hadiah sama kamu"  
Tapi Miner gamau ngaku  
安藤いざなみ  
IYA NIH PASTI GITU! (*｀Д´)ノ！！！  
Минерва  
Tidak kok.  
Memang hanya terima kasih.  
Kita tahu kebenarannya, wahai Minerva Gregorovna Brechkovskaya.  
Janganlah engkau berbohong kepada kami.  
安藤いざなみ  
IH REVA-CHAN HAPAL NAMA LENGKAP MINE-CHAN?!?! ！！(゜ロ゜ノ)ノ  
KEREN ！！(゜ロ゜ノ)ノ  
Salah fokus banget Nam wkwkwk  
Минерва  
Tidak.  
Raka benar-benar hanya bilang terima kasih.  
Nyanggeus Ner kumaha anjeun weh  
安藤いざなみ  
Tetap aja keren tau Reva-chan! Aku aja nggak bisa nulis nama belakangnya Mine-chan dengan benar!  
Omong-omong Reva-chan itu bahasa apa dan artinya apa? (゜.゜)  
Минерва  
Itu bahasa daerahnya Reva.  
Artinya aku tidak tahu.  
Soal nama Miner sih emang kamunya aja kali yang lupaan Nam wkwkwk  
Iya itu bahasa sunda, artinya "ya udah gimana kamu ajalah" kurang lebih gitu  
安藤いざなみ  
Bukan ah! Aku bisa inget nama Ryo-kun kok! (。･`з･)ﾉ  
Emang nama Mine-chan aja yang susah! (。･`з･)ﾉ  
Nama Reva-chan juga susah! (。･`з･)ﾉ  
Kenapa nama kalian sama-sama susah sih?! (。･´д`･。)  
Wkwkwk maafkan namaku Nam  
Aku salah memilih  
Минерва  
Maafkan namaku juga.  
Bukan aku yang pilih.  
安藤いざなみ  
Ehehehehe nggak apa-apa kok! (*ゝω・)ﾉ  
Omong-omong aku harus ngerjain PR nih! (。･´д`･。)  
Kayaknya aku harus udahan dulu!  
Минерва  
Aku juga mau mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepada Raka di grup, lalu merapikan kamar.  
Jadi sampai jumpa di grup sebelah.  
安藤いざなみ  
Oh iya ya!  
Sampai jumpa! (o≧▽≦)ﾉ  
Oke!  



End file.
